


If you just believe...

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 5 in Captain Coat & Coffee Man verse <br/>A postcard sparks off a few memories... </p>
            </blockquote>





	If you just believe...

  


Title: If you just believe...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team, Brychan, Ammeline  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary: A postcard sparks off a few memories... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...  
Written for the [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/)  bingo prompt: Vacation/holidays. [Remember when there’s anything above a PG rating that you’re getting Jack’s x-rated version!!!]  This story completes my first line.

  
X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto  & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is dedicated to [](http://lilferret.livejournal.com/profile)[**lilferret**](http://lilferret.livejournal.com/)   ‘cos she’s awesome!

Thanks to the wonderful talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)   for the banner and icon *hugs*

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/) 

** If you just believe... **

The post clattered through the letter box and dropped with a plop on the floor. Ammeline and Bry both scrambled to get it, Amme squealing happily when she got there first to gather it carefully in her little fingers. 

Bry laughed “you beat me Amme!” He shared a conspiratory grin with his tad as the two year old toddled back to the kitchen where the family were about to have their usual Saturday morning breakfast of pancakes, syrup and fruit before heading to the library for story time...

Ianto took the bundle of envelopes from his beaming daughter before letting her climb onto his lap where she settled to eat her breakfast. He flicked through the post _mostly junk, looks like the quote for the new carpet...oh, and a postcard from Martha..._ his eyebrows raised and his face broke into a huge grin as he studied the picture and turned it over to read the few words.

_ What’s got you giggling like Amme when she’s watching Pingu? _ Jack expertly flipped the pancakes onto a large serving plate and turned the cooker off before coming to join his family at the table. He leant down to read over Ianto’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to nuzzle into the Welshman’s neck with light, barely there touches of his lips sending cascades of goose bumps racing over the sensitive skin as he breathed in the unique scent that was just _Ianto_...

_ Jack, Ianto, Bry & Amme _

_ Tom & I finally made it to Lapland to check out the algae for Tom’s research! Couldn’t help but think about the time you were Santa – when was it again? Oh, yeah – Christmas! That must be, what nearly seven years ago now? That was when you found out you were pregnant – what a wild Xmas that was! Love that story! _

_ Love to the kids, We’ll bring them a memento – something appropriate! _

_ Love Martha & Tom xxx _

Jack chortled aloud and tipped Ianto’s face up to kiss him softly. _Now that was a story and a half..! We really were superheroes that night...all of us!_

_I think I’m gonna use that one today – our little off-world trip with the doctor can wait ‘till another day!_

Jack pressed a tender kiss to the end of his Welshman’s button nose and dropped into a chair before piling his plate with pancakes, strawberries and lashings of syrup which he ate with obvious enjoyment whilst pulling faces at their daughter and discussing the merits of different superhero powers with Bry.

Ianto watched him, loving every single second they spent with their children and each other. He smiled at the gentle _love you...always..._ caressing the sentiment and returning it as their eyes met above their children’s heads. _Thank you Jack..._

_What for?_

_Loving me...giving me two beautiful children...everything you do...just being you..._

_You know I only fly because I have you..._

Reaching out, Jack slid his hand around the back of Ianto’s neck and pulled him closer so their lips met in a tender kiss, slow and familiar as tongues explored every contour of the other’s mouth and soft moans were lost against lips...each losing themselves in the moment...

“Oi, dad..put tad down..!” Brychan made an impressive pseudo-Owen. “We need to get ready..!”

They pulled apart gently, lips pink and swollen and turned to smile at the indignant six year old who stood with his hands on his hips, big blue grey eyes gleaming and a perfect mini- Jack pout...

_He gets more like his Godfather everyday!_

_He’s got his dad’s pout..!_

_I don’t pout!_

_Says he...pouting! You need to check a mirror, cariad! Let’s get moving or we’ll be late..._

Forty minutes later they were headed for the library, Bry pushing Amme in her buggy, Jack and Ianto sauntering behind, hands entwined, their thoughts swirling contentedly...

_Oh bugger!_

_Yan?_

_Miss Martin’s here again..._

They watched as the kind hearted but fierce-on-the-outside Head teacher disappeared into the building.

_She loved you last week..._

Ianto groaned _that was last week..!_

_Get your cute little arse into that library and go wow your audience..._ He pressed a quick kiss to the Welshman’s lips and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the doors, nodding as Bry pointed at Euan and the two friends skipped past Ianto into the entrance hall. Jack lifted Ammeline from the pushchair, handed over her beloved _Dagga_ and followed as she toddled through the doors. They found a spot at the back and settled down ready for the start of the story.

Jack glanced around _are there even more here this week?_

_I think so..._

_Lots of mums...and aunties and sisters and... all Coffee Man groupies!_

_Ha ha ha! I’m gonna start now...you get the x-rated version just for you!_

“Good morning boys and girls, mums and dads...are we ready for another adventure with Captain Coat and Coffee Man?” He grinned at the deafening roar of approval, settling down in his chair before beginning...

“Owen...come back here..!” Gwen giggled as she chased the medic around the hub brandishing the sprig of green leaves and white berries. Owen doubled back and darted down the steps into autopsy, crouching down beside the dresser in an attempt to hide from the Welshwoman and her mistletoe.

Jack leant over the railings outside his office grinning broadly. He loved seeing his team so playful and carefree, his mind drifting back to the previous evening when he’d pinned Ianto up against the wall in the kitchen after everyone else had gone home. The mistletoe had gotten a thorough worshipping as he’d kissed his Welshman to the stars and back, those perfect lips soft and sensual under his own as the young man melted against him and threaded his fingers lovingly through his Captain’s hair...

When they surfaced, briefly, to recharge their lungs, Jack had taken Ianto’s hand and led him down to his bunker where he’d departed from the more traditional mistletoe kisses to press his lips to every inch of his Welshman’s skin until, trembling and sated, they’d fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms...

Tosh nudged him. “Penny for them, Jack – you had that dreamy look on your face again...”

Jack jumped and dragged his thoughts back to the present. “Just thinking about mistletoe...” he grinned, “can’t tell you any more or I’ll get into trouble!”

“You certainly will! Absolutely no kissing and telling..!” delicious Welsh vowels sounded behind them and they swung round to see Ianto smiling at them, a laden tray of steaming mugs and plates of mince pies in his hands.

“Talking of kissing...” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively, drawing a blush to the Welshman’s cheeks as he streamed a succession of steamy kissing sessions into the young man’s head.

Tosh giggled. “Yes, speaking of kissing...” she pointed down into autopsy as Gwen reappeared still on her hunt for the elusive doctor, “shall we go and watch Owen finally succumb to Gwen’s mistletoe?” she grinned at Gwen’s delighted thumbs up.

They walked down into the main hub and looked over the railings into autopsy just in time to see Owen finally cornered and thoroughly kissed under Gwen’s insistent attentions. Wriggling free from her grasp, Owen wiped his lips as they all laughed at his horrified expression. Gwen looked up “anyone else?” she waved the spray of berries at them.

Jack grinned and took a step towards the stairs “I don’t think _I’ve_ had Owen under there yet...”

Owen muttered rudely under his breath and dragged out the carcass of a Rheddian tribug that had come through the rift the previous day. “I’ve got work to do, Captain, if you don’t mind...” he said with as much dignity as he could muster. He turned his back and began sorting out his instruments as Jack chuckled and returned to the main hub, took his coffee and a mince pie off the tray and headed for his office.

Gwen skipped lightly up the stairs and handed the mistletoe to Tosh. “I think Owen might need a bit more kissing..!” she winked. Tosh tucked the sprig of leaves and berries into her hair, picked up hers and Owen’s mugs and headed down the steps. Ianto and Gwen chuckled and left them to it.

The morning passed swiftly with nothing more taxing than a two foot lump of space junk landing in the bay which rapidly sank from sight saving them the hassle of immediate retrieval. Ianto added it to the logs for the spring when the weather was more amenable to wreck diving. All in all, it was a productive few hours and even Owen was heard humming Christmas carols contentedly down in autopsy once Tosh had returned to her own workstation after an extended and enjoyable session under the mistletoe.

At lunch, Ianto handed out the Chinese he’d ordered and they pulled crackers and toasted each other...

“Wow, thanks Jack..!” Gwen’s eyes shone as Jack handed out envelopes and she opened hers to find a five star London break with a show and spending money. Tosh and Owen had a similar package between them plus a simple diamond bracelet for Tosh and a season ticket for the rugby for Owen.

“Thanks Jack...” Tosh hugged him tightly and brushed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Oi, that’s my girlfriend, Harkness!” Owen protested good humouredly as Jack cupped Tosh’s face for a friendly kiss, grinning as she blushed prettily.

All eyes then swivelled towards Ianto who was smiling wickedly at his gift - the CD soundtrack to Pretty Woman and a scrap of torn blue pinstripe he recognised from his sadly demised favourite suit, sacrificed in the name of duty to a barbed wire fence...

“What film..? _Pretty Woman?”_ Gwen was intrigued.

“Private joke..!” Jack supplied hurriedly as the Welshman rolled his eyes at the images streaming into his head from a previous shopping trip at Sartoriani’s which had them almost being caught with their trousers down – literally! “I’m taking him shopping for a new suit...or two...”

“Best behaviour...sir?” Ianto returned the images with interest.

_Measuring tapes never lie..._

_So I’m told!_  

There was frantic scurrying as they hurried off to collect the parcels each had hidden around the hub, lots of laughter and hugs as those gifts were then exchanged with promises not to open until the morrow.

Jack looked round fondly at his team. “That’s it then folks, grab your gear and get out of here...Ianto and I are doing tonight and tomorrow, Tosh and Owen Boxing Day and Gwen, you and Rhys the day after...the rift monitor isn’t predicting much so fingers crossed we get a peaceful Christmas holiday...”

After another round of hugs and “Merry Christmas”, the roller door clunked behind them, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack grinned and tugged the Welshman into a hug, burying his face into the young man’s neck as he inhaled that unique scent that was just _Ianto._

_Just you and me..._

_And Myfanwy..._

_Just you and me and the pet dinosaur then!_

_She’s not a dinosaur, Jack she’s a..._

Ianto’s thoughts ground to a halt as Jack’s lips crashed against his own and he was kissed senseless, melting against his Captain as tongues tangled, teeth clashed and his knees were weak when they finally surfaced to renew their air supply.

_So what do you want to do now..?_ Jack’s arousal pressed hard against Ianto’s hip as he arched against him.

_I should be clearing up..._

_So clear up then..!_

Ianto moaned softly as Jack grabbed his backside and drew their bodies closer still, brushing the front of his trousers with his own straining fabric ... _but I like this better!_ He tangled his hands in the older man’s hair and claimed his mouth again, passions rising as they arched against each other and delicious tendrils of desire spread through their bodies.

_Strip, Jack...now! I need you..._

_Bossy! I like..._ Jack groaned loudly as Ianto tore his mouth away from their frantic kiss to suck on his neck.

“I said **_now_** Jack!” he growled against his ear, the barely there touch sending shivers cascading down the Captain’s body. Hands clawed at buttons, belts and zips as they locked lips once more, crawling progressively further into each other’s mouth as the pile of discarded clothing grew and every touch of heated skin sent shudders of feral want raging through them.

Jack’s fingers trailed down Ianto’s back and over the rounded curve of his buttocks, brushing the entrance to his body to bring a breathless moan from the Welshman’s pink and kiss swollen lips.

_Lube?_

_Pocket...hurry...need you...really need you..._

Ianto felt a needy whimper building when the warmth of Jack’s body vanished as he moved to where the Welshman’d kicked off his trousers and groped in the pocket for the small bottle he always carried – with Jack around it paid to be prepared!!

He gasped with mixed shock and relief as a cool finger slid into his body and Jack’s warmth wrapped around him once more, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss as his tongue swept possessively over every contour of the young man’s mouth and he gave himself to the pleasure spreading through his body, drowning himself in the intoxicating sensation of everything that was _Jack..._

_More...please Jack..._ Ianto pressed back as Jack slid in a second finger then a third, brushing that magic spot to bring a gasp against Jack’s lips, their kisses hot and messy now, bodies trembling with desire ...

_Now...I’m ready...needneedneed..._ Ianto’s low moan of pleasure against his ear had Jack teetering precariously on the edge as he shuffled them over to the railings overlooking autopsy, hoisting his Welshman up to lean back against them, wrapping his legs around his Captain’s waist as he pushed in slowly, both relishing the hot feel of the other...

Ianto arched his head back as Jack withdrew and slid back in at a tantalisingly slow pace, desperate for more yet wanting to prolong the pleasure as long as possible before neither could stand it any longer and he began pounding into him, misaligned kisses and deep guttural moans accompanying the sounds of hot flesh against flesh. The waves of ecstasy built gradually, starting in their toes and spreading up and out to burst like a crescendo as Ianto cried Jack’s name, the feel of his muscles clenching around him, enough to tip the older man off the edge into his own climax and they floated together amongst the stars before they collapsed, panting, in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

They came down slowly from their orgasmic high, breathing evening out as the chill air in the hub sent trails of goose bumps running over their exposed skin and they shivered.

_Shower?_

_Yep...and then a coffee..._

Minutes later, they were wrapped around each other, sharing soft kisses as the steaming water cascaded down on them... Finally dry and dressed and their hands cupped around aromatic mugs of Jack’s favourite blend, they moved to their separate tasks – Ianto to clear up the boardroom from their lunch and Jack to tackle his backlog of files now the team had caught up on all theirs!

They worked until ten and then took a mug of hot chocolate down to Jack’s bunker where they hung up their stockings on the ladder. _Did you leave a mince pie and drink out for Santa?_

_Of course! A mince pie, a flask of coffee and some carrots for the reindeer..._

_I love you!_

_I know! Now let’s get to bed or Santa won’t leave us anything...I hope you’ve been good Jack!_

_I’m always good..!_

Even with the light off, Jack could sense the emphatic eye roll from his Welshman and he chuckled as he slid into bed and scooted over to give Ianto room to get in beside him. They faced each other briefly, kissed softly and then Ianto turned over as Jack curled up around him, pressing their bodies tightly together and entwining their hands as they snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

Up on the Plass it began to snow, heavy flakes falling to coat the ground thickly. Christmas Day in Cardiff arrived under a blanket of white...

Ianto wasn’t sure quite what’d woken him, but he was aware that Jack was awake too and by the set of his body, he was on full alert. _What is it cariad?_

_Don’t know...think there’s someone in the hub_...

_What time is it? One of the others you think? No alarms so it’s someone who knows the codes...and Myfanwy would make a fuss if it was a stranger..._ Ianto felt some of the tension leave the Captain’s body as he relaxed against him briefly, dropping a light kiss on his forehead.

_It’s just after midnight... Coming?_ Jack slid his legs over the edge of the bunk and reached for his trousers. He pulled his Webley from its holster _just in case..._

_Wait for me..._ Ianto scrambled into his own trousers and slid into his shirt, not bothering to button it up before tucking his stun gun into his waistband and following Jack silently up the ladder. He bumped into him in the darkness of Jack’s office, a muffled _ouch_ lost against the mouthful of bare skin and solid shoulder blade that collided heavily with his face.

They stood, heads to one side, listening...Myfanwy was moving around in her nest, but not unhappily so – that was reassuring... They stiffened to attention at the distinct sounds of someone, _something_ stumbling around over by the invisible lift and moved carefully towards the sounds, Ianto grabbed a torch off Jack’s desk and prepared to spotlight their nocturnal visitor once Jack was in position behind it...

... _now!_ Jack ‘s thoughts swept into his mind and he shone the torch over, his mouth dropping open in surprise as the light illuminated a rotund body clad in a red, fur-edged suit, a matching hat, black boots and a long white beard.

_Santa Claus? Jack, that’s...that’s Santa..._

_Yep! And he doesn’t look at all well! Something’s wrong...call Owen..._

_Now?_ Ianto shook his head _Scratch that...just a bit stunned...._

_You hung stockings up, Yan...who d’you think was gonna fill them?_ Despite his concern over their guest’s health, Jack couldn’t resist teasing his slightly awestruck Welshman

_Um...not really thought about it...I mean we’re grown ups...Santa’s..._

_If you just believe, Yan...and you obviously do or you’d not see him..._

Ianto grinned _Got me on that one! I’ll call Owen..._

_Can you put the lights on..._

The low level night lights flickered on before Ianto dug his phone out of his pocket and dialled Tosh’s home number knowing they were spending Christmas at her flat. At first Tosh thought she was dreaming the conversation until Owen snatched the phone from her, his snarky “this had better be bloody good tea boy!” convincing her that Ianto had actually been telling her he and Jack had a seriously ill Santa Claus and nine unhappy and less than well reindeer at the hub.

After a quiet “that’s Coffee Man to you!” Ianto assured Owen it was indeed ‘bloody good’ and Owen should get his arse to the hub in double quick time if he wanted his stocking filled! He left the innuendo, knowing it had hit home when the medic simply growled “you’d better have the coffee on, _Coffee Man_ ” before hanging up abruptly.

_They’re on their way in... Any idea what it is? He really doesn’t look well at all..._

_Sounds like some sort of toxic poison...he said he went through a cloud over Russia... Rudolph said it tasted odd...so he headed straight here in the hope we’d be able to help..._

_The reindeer talk?_

_No, not like we do, but Santa...Kris...his real name’s Kris Kringle, can hear their thoughts...like we can each other’s..._

_Oh! Shall I bring the reindeer inside?_

Jack spoke quietly to the almost unconscious figure that lay prone on the raggedy old sofa.

_He says no, they’ll get fretful indoors...oh and, as long as adults continue to believe on Christmas Day, that’s all that’s needed...yes, he can hear our thoughts too...reach out and you’ll find him..._

Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated, jumping when his thoughts touched a different mind, a wise and ancient mind, full of deep and gentle love against a backdrop of sparkling humour...a mind that opened to him and linked him to the reindeer... He gasped as he realised he was thought swapping with Rudolph, unable to stop himself from wondering if his nose was as shiny as the song suggested. Jack’s chuckling at the back of his head told him that his beloved Captain was following the exchange. He blinked and shook his head briefly – it was getting a little crowded in there!

He was distracted by the roller door opening to admit Owen and Tosh, both dusting snow off their coats, their eyes widening as they took in the sight of the figure on the sofa. Owen immediately got his bag and began checking the man over.

Ianto beckoned Tosh over to her workstation. “Happy Christmas Tosh! Can we set up a perception filter to enclose the reindeer up in the Plass – we can use the invisible lift as an anchor for the signal...we just need to extend it so that they’re not seen...”

Tosh peered at the program the Welshman had pulled up and smiled at him. “It’ll only take a minute or two...” she said, her fingers flying over the keyboard. He kissed her cheek lightly.

“Thanks, now I’ve got to get the coffee on and take some straw and ginger biscuits up to the reindeer – Prancer says they’re his favourite and it’ll help them recharge their energy levels...” He grinned and tapped his temple, “yep, I’m having a conversation with Santa’s reindeer in my head! I’ll tell you everything later when I’ve made them more comfortable...”

He was on his way to the invisible lift with a huge bag of straw when Owen confirmed the diagnosis of toxic radiation poisoning and gave him nine large tablets, one for each reindeer. “They’ll need to take these...it’ll neutralise the effects in a few hours and make them sleepy...”

_Ianto?_

_Kris?_

_They hate tablets...you’ll need to stick them in chocolate..!_

_No problem..._ A brief change of course to the kitchen followed, Ianto pouring the coffee and pulling a box of twelve giant chocolate caramel cups from the cupboard. Quickly pressing a pill into nine of them, he dropped them back into the box and left the other three on the tray with the coffee which he then dumped on the coffee table next to the sofa.

Moments later he was heading up to the reindeer in their impromptu perception filter pen, straw and chocolate covered treatments in his hands. A brief conversation with Rudolph and he was offering each animal a chocolate, a bed of straw and a drink. He shivered and buttoned up his shirt as the snow continued to fall, wishing he’d put a jacket on.

_Thank you Ianto Jones...your kindness will not be forgotten..._  Rudolph’s mind pressed sleepily against his own. _Now we must rest if we are to take over from you at sunrise..._

_Take over?_

_Your Captain has offered to deliver the gifts for us while we recover..._

Ianto’s eyes widened before a smile curved the corners of his lips as he took in the full meaning. _Jack? Are we playing Santa?_

_Yep!_

_Shall I call Gwen?_

_Tosh is calling her and Rhys in as we speak... Kris is too ill, he needs a few hours rest for the medication to take effect so Torchwood is going into the parcel delivery service – we’re just doing the UK, Jersey and Guernsey_...

_Wow...I’m on the lift now...bring me back down..._ His smile widened as he saw Jack waiting at the bottom of the lift with a red Santa hat edged with fur on his head and another in his hands

_A hat for each of us...they’re not your average hat as they’ve got entry codes for every single home in the country – valid only on Christmas Eve into Christmas Day..._

A sudden thought hit Ianto... _Jack? How we gonna fly without reindeer?_

_Myfanwy to the rescue..._

_But...how..?_

_Kris can talk to her too and she’s raring to go! Tosh has all the sleigh controls programmed into my wrist strap...  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000fz75/)_

Less than thirty minutes later, they were bundled into the sleigh alongside an incredulous Rhys as Myfanwy headed north to Scotland... Few saw them and those who did waved and wouldn’t remember when they woke up again the next morning. It was fast and furious and arguably the most enjoyable thing they’d ever done, cramming gifts into stocking and pillowcases on the end of soundly sleeping children’s beds... This was one for the memories...

They were finishing St Peter Port in Guernsey as the first faint streaks of light appeared in the East and they headed back to Cardiff, weary but happy.

The first sight they saw was a much improved Kris Kringle stroking his reindeer up on the Plass. It had stopped snowing but everything was still covered in a blanket of white. Gwen peered over the edge,“it’s just so beautiful from up here...” she said, her voice hushed as Rhys squeezed her hand and the others nodded in agreement.

Myfanwy made a smooth landing and stood patiently while she was uncoupled from the sleigh, nuzzling into Kris’ hand as he fed her with her favourite dark chocolate. She made a soft clacking noise with her beak before heading back to her nest.

“Thank you all, so much...you’ll never know just how much this means to me...” Kris was beaming, tears sparkling in his eyes. He rummaged in his sleigh, returning with a small parcel for each of them. “A small token of my gratitude...” He hugged them one by one, finishing with Ianto, delving into his pocket to pull out a tiny pair of pale blue bootees. “You’re going to be needing these before we meet again...” his impossibly blue eyes twinkled as the Welshman’s mouth dropped open and he gazed from Kris to Jack, his gaze dropping to rest on Jack’s flat stomach before returning to Kris. The wise old man nodded...

_Anything is possible...if you just believe... I’ll see you next year, Ianto Jones...and congratulations..._

_Jack?_

_Sweetheart?_

_You’re pregnant..?_

_Is that okay? We’re going to have a baby, Yan!_

_Jack?_

_Ianto?_

_C’m here! I love you..._

_Love you too..._

 The team watched as the reindeer lined up into their harness and moments later they took off, vanishing into the distance.

Ianto flung himself into Jack’s arms and kissed him soundly as Rhys spread his arms wide, declaring loudly “Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Ianto leant back in his chair. “And that’s how Captain Coat and Coffee Man – and their friends – saved Christmas.” He looked around at his audience “So do you believe in Santa Claus?” He grinned as the children went wild, clapping and cheering and the parents nodded and joined in. It was loud and prolonged and Ianto was blushing profusely at some of the comments and images Jack was streaming into his head.

 Karen, the librarian, held her hand up for quiet. “I think it’s safe to say we all enjoyed that one! Now, last week’s picture winner was Euan Lloyd for his wonderful Wild West scene...” she presented a delighted Euan with his book voucher as Jack winked at him. “All last week’s pictures are displayed around the library with the winners in the entrance hall so do have a look...this week’s winners will have their pictures turned into Christmas cards later on in the year, so get drawing children and bring your Captain Coat and Coffee Man saves Christmas designs into us before next Saturday...

It remains for me to thank Mr Harkness-Jones as always, for sharing his wonderful stories with us...maybe we could persuade him to write them down so we could offer them in book form as well...” Ianto blushed at the cheering and resolved to give the idea some serious thought.

The crowd dispersed slowly, lively chattering and happy faces scattering to their different pursuits. Ianto congratulated Euan warmly and Jack clapped him on the back. “Well done, young man!” as Euan beamed proudly.

Jacqui laughed as her son bounced excitedly, “I won, I won, I won!” he chanted, waving his voucher in the air.

“So I see! You want to celebrate with lunch out? Bry can come if he’s allowed...” she glanced at Jack and Ianto who both nodded. “So, Pizza Hut boys?” She grinned as they cheered madly and, after Bry gave a quick hug to his dad, tad and little sister they charged out of the library. “Six thirty okay to bring him home...gives you time to rest your super powers if you need to...” Jacqui twinkled at them as Jack pressed a soft kiss to the side of Ianto’s neck and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Perfect..! Thank you...” Ianto grinned

 Jacqui headed out after the boys, calling “see you later...” over her shoulder. Jack and Ianto followed her out, strapping Amme into her pushchair before heading home. They gave her some lunch and put her down for her afternoon nap, watching as she fell asleep.

_Y‘know listening to that story today...kinda made me broody...fancy practicing for a little brother or sister for our two..?_

Ianto grinned and entwined their fingers before leading his Captain to their bedroom...

End  
 

The adventures of Captain Coat and Coffee Man continue in the next prompt: Courtship Rituals:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/42351.html>  
 

_Believe the artist for that wonderful TW Saves Xmas picture is[](http://darklingwoods.livejournal.com/profile)[ **darklingwoods**](http://darklingwoods.livejournal.com/)   [thank you G for the name] _

 

 

  



End file.
